The use of map applications and services has become commonplace for many users, whether users are traveling in familiar or unfamiliar territory. One drawback of the use of these applications and services is that an Internet connection is required, which could be costly for the user. Other approaches to allowing a user to access an offline map require the user to initiate the download, such as requesting that a map be downloaded, and even dictating when the map is to be downloaded. This creates an unnecessary burden on the user.
Further, it is common for device users to travel to areas with low or no cellular data coverage. When users are in these areas, such as when they are on vacation or on a business trip, users have a need to use maps to orient them to the new and possibly unfamiliar location. Users also have the need to search for places and to generally navigate around that location, or from one location to another. Utilizing a map application or service with low or no cellular data coverage can prove to be difficult, impossible, or very expensive. Additionally, users may not think about their need for a map before their travel begins.